


She's Mine!

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [6]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: (He's still tall after the growth spurt a few fics ago), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is not responsible for any fluff-induced comas or cavities, Author is stressed, Badass Zim (Invader Zim), Because he loves and trusts you, But you love him regardless, Claiming Bites, Confused Dib (Invader Zim), Creative Insults, Dib Being Creepy (Invader Zim), Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Dib is annoying, Dib pisses everybody off, Dib-centric (Invader Zim), Domestic Fluff, Dork Dib (Invader Zim), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, GIR also is protective of you, GIR is cute, GIR loves his Mama, I'm probably gonna cuss in this, Mating Bites, Mentions of Sex, Not an Irken, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Romantic Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, Tall Zim (Invader Zim), The Author Regrets Nothing, There's no smut though sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You're hella protective of Zim, Zim is insecure, Zim is protective of you? :o GASP!, Zim is vulnerable in front of you, Zim loses his temper, and Oh whats this?, because c'mon who couldn't love him, reader is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: You take Zim out to the grocery store to show him some sugary treats that you think would go well with his Irken diet. Dib finds this to be the perfect opportunity to harass you....Zim does not take kindly to this.
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 28
Kudos: 76





	She's Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I know, I just posted the Red/Reader fic, but I MISSED MY ANGRY INSECURE LITTLE GREEN BOI.
> 
> Not much else to say, so let's get freaky! *cracks whip*

When you first wake up in the morning, the first thing you notice is a faint snoring sound... a snore that belongs to your very exhausted Life-Mate; Zim.

You look over to your left and smile at your sleeping mate as you recall the events of last night;

Zim had developed a nasty migraine from staring at his computer screen all day, so you suggested that the pair of you head to bed early that night. He had been hesitant to pull himself away from his research, claiming that what he was working on was very important. He only gave in because you insisted that if it was indeed so important, then he needed to get some rest so he was in tip-top shape. You had spent the night running your clawed fingers over his scalp and antennae to soothe the pain, and he had vented to you about his frustrations and dead-ends in his research. The poor Irken was working himself to the bone in order to make-up for what he did to the Almighty Tallest, who had verbally torn him a new one when he tried to check in again after they got themselves out of that Florpus Hole. When you asked why he was working himself so hard, he nearly burst into tears _._ You were the one person he allowed himself to be vulnerable with occasionally, but even then, there were only a few times you had ever seen Zim cry. He explained through teary eyes that he was trying to make it up to the Tallest, because he just wanted to be a good Invader. All he wanted to do was make his people proud, and damn if that didn't break your heart a little. You cooed at him and sang a Vexen Lullaby when he started to cry into your chest. After repeating it a few times he managed to calm down and fall asleep, and you quickly fell asleep afterwards.

Currently, you were smiling as you ran your finger over the bite-mark you had left on Zim's neck a couple of nights ago. Believe it or not, _Zim_ had asked you to mark him as his mate and if he could mark you as well. It surprised you, honestly. You had bitten him on the neck a few times during sex as he had done to you, but they were never full-on claiming bites.. never enough to leave a mark or a bruise. Claiming bites were a little different than regular love-bites. It's more of a culture thing, honestly. If one were to leave a mark on an Irken or a Vexen's neck, it would be equivalent to a human putting a wedding ring on their finger. It's a physical symbol that they were taken and it was only ever done if they were certain they had found their Life-Mate. The bite leaves a scar after the bruise/hickey fades.

You were so focused on admiring the scar on his neck that you hadn't noticed that Zim was beginning to stir until he placed his hand on top of your own. Your eyes snapped up to meet his drowsy-looking ruby red orbs. He was smiling sleepily at you, and let out a small, happy trill as he stretched slightly.

"Good morning, Zim. How is your migraine?" You asked softly.

"My migraine is gone, thank you. I believe our conversation last night helped." Zim said tiredly, his voice still thick from sleep. "Come here, Zim wishes to hold you."

"Alright, sweet. Cuddles, first thing in the morning!" You giggle while wiggle-worming your way over to him.

Zim shakes his head at your ridiculousness and rolls his eyes playfully at you. He wraps you tightly in his embrace, allowing your legs to entangle his own in a mess of long limbs. (You both discovered that his growth spurt from his heat was permanent. The Tallest were quite confused at his sudden growth, but were otherwise unconcerned.)

"Silly Vexen. You amuse me." Zim says while nuzzling the top of your head with his chin.

"Love you too." You snort.

You both lay there in a comfortable silence, before you start wondering what day it is.

"Hey, Zim? Do you know what day of the week it is, baby? I can't remember."

Zim tries to remember, and then looks up to the ceiling and calls out to the computer. "Computer, what day of the week is it?"

"The day of the week is Saturday."

He nods and then goes back to nuzzling his face into your bald scalp, pressing gentle kisses to your antennae. His hands gently stroke your wings that were comfortably flattened against your spine. You shiver a little from the contact, causing Zim to pull his face back and raise a brow at you.

"It tickled." You murmur.

"Ah. My apologies." Zim said. 

"It's fine. Do you have plans today, by the way?"

"No. I was going to do more research but I'm not sure."

"Did you want to go to the store with GIR and I? I was going to take him shopping to get some sugary stuff for you both."

"I'd be pleased to join you. Although, where did you get the monies?"

"GIR stole it. The neighbor left a huge wad of it on their kitchen table.

Zim chuckles. "They really need to learn how to close and lock their window."

You snicker. "Yeah, yeah they do."

Zim smiles down at you, and presses a kiss to your head. "Alright. I suppose we should get up, then." He says, releasing you so he can sit up and stretch

"Yeah. I think GIR is likely watching TV or something, considering he hasn't run in here screaming." You agree, while sitting up to do the same.

You're stretching your wings when you look over and see Zim curiously watching you. "What's up?"

"You do know that I love you, right? More than anything? That I'd do anything for you?"

"Of course. Where is this coming from, baby?"

"Nothing. I just... I don't want to disappoint you like I have the tallest. The last call I had with them was... humiliating. It was embarrassing that you had to witness it." He says nervously, twiddling his thumbs shyly.

You frown, and your whole body droops at how defeated he sounds. "Aw, sugar..."

Zim's eyes look up at you, but he doesn't fully raise his head.

"I could never be disappointed in you. I'm so proud of you and how far you have come. You've done so well in your research. Yes, there have been a few rough patches but over all you're doing so good. You've done so well in learning how humans talk and refer to things." You say while lovingly gazing into Zim's eyes.

Zim doesn't look like he quite fully-believes that you couldn't ever be disappointed in him, so you try a new approach. You tilt your head, exposing the scar he left on your neck when he claimed you.

"Zim, look at my neck."

His eyes trail down to the mark, and then back to you.

"That scar, that mark is a symbol of my devotion for you. It is bare, uncovered for all of the world to see so that they know who holds my heart. Why do you think I altered my bodysuits so that my neck is exposed? Baby I love you, and I'll smother you with affection to prove it if you want me to." You grin.

Zim is staring at you awe-struck, and his eyes look shiny like he's about to cry.

"Zim, baby..." You reach out for him. "I could **never** be ashamed of you."

He dives into your arms and holds you tightly. Sniffling, he buries his face into your neck, so he can cover your mark in tiny, little desperate kisses. 

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too."

You spend a couple silent moments sitting there, holding each other before you lean back to talk to him.

"Alright, let's get ready." You smile at him.

You get up and get dressed in your human disguise. Thanks to Vexen technology, you looked just like a regular human. You turn around, and notice that Zim hadn't moved and had been apparently watching you the whole time.

"What?"

"You know, you make a pretty human."

"Really?" You say, while widening your eyes. As far as you knew, Zim was disgusted by humans. "I thought you hate humans."

"I do. I loathe them entirely. They're filthy, have disgusting habits and customs, and they're gross. You, however, make a particularly pretty human."

You smile at him, walk over, and move to plant a kiss on his forehead, but he catches you by the chin. For a moment you think he is going to push you away, but he surprises you by pulling your face down so he can give you a kiss on the lips. You hum into the kiss and then help pull him out of bed. "I'm gonna check on GIR. I'll be waiting for you in the living room. That alright, love?"

"Yes, that is fine. I'll be but a moment."

"Alright!" You say cheerfully and walk out of the bedroom towards the living room. Unsurprisingly, GIR was watching TV while munching on a cupcake you had made last night. GIR notices your presence, and shrieks joyfully.

"MAMA!" He screams and runs over to give you a hug on the leg. You grin down at him, and scoop him up in your arms and hug him close to your chest. 

"Hi baby! Hows my little metal man?"

"I'm doing GREAT!" 

"Good! Are you ready to go to the grocery store?"

"Yes!"

"And I got another surprise for you; Zim is gonna join us!"

"YAAAAY!" GIR loses it in your arms, wiggling excitedly. 

It is at this moment that Zim walks into the room, pulling on his black gloves. He sees how excitedly GIR is clinging to you, and for a moment his heart skips a beat. Instead of GIR in your arms, he's imagining a smeet; one of yours and his creation. "Maybe someday.." Zim mutters to himself.

"Hm? What was that, love?" You ask, turning around to address him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. Now, lets go to this ' _grocery store'_ of yours."

You grin at him, and nod. "Alright! Got everything? Wig secure, contacts in comfortable?"

"Yes, yes, I'm ready." Zim sighs.

"I'm just making sure, no need to suddenly get an attitude." You giggle.

Zim rolls his eyes and smirks at you. Even _he_ knows he _always_ has an attitude. "Lead on, silly Life-Mate."

"With pleasure, Life-mate." You say with a wink.

* * *

The three of you arrive to the grocery store, and welcoming the warm temperate of the store. You grab a cart, and put GIR in the child seating area in the shopping cart. You buckle him in for safe measure. You knew GIR could undo them, but at least it would slow him down a millisecond and give you a chance to catch up if he decided to wander off. "Alright, stay close Zim. I don't want you to get lost. The store is pretty big."

"I won't get lost! Zim is not that inept!" 

You snort. "That's not what I meant. I just don't want you to get lost in the crowd. Don't look at me like that, I know you're green and stick out, but I don't want _you_ to lose sight of _me."_

"Ah. I understand now. My apologies."

"It's fine, baby. Now follow me!"

You pushed the cart, guiding Zim through the store, as GIR bounces in his seat, chanting "CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" in an excited tone. 

You ignore the patrons who stare at your odd makeshift family, but Zim snarls at one who is staring a little too hard at you in particular. "STOP LOOKING AT MY MATE!" He snaps, pointing openly at a dirty old man who cant seem to take his eyes off of your form. When the attention is suddenly on him, however, he becomes red faced and embarrassed and hightails it out of there. You smile softly to yourself, and gently tug on his arm to draw his attention to the present. Zim stops grinding his teeth angrily and calms down considerably at your touch, and follows you to the candy aisle.

"Here we are. Make sure to check the ingredients to make sure that there isn't anything different from the ingredients you're used to in Irken food." You whisper to him.

"Understood. Can you tell me about the options? You're more... acclimated with human customs."

"Well, there is gummy stuff. They're made of gelatin, juice and sugar mostly. What I think you will enjoy in particular, however, is fun dip."

"Fun dip?"

"Fun dip. It's like an Irken licking stick. A candy stick that you lick and dip into sugar. They're farther down the aisle... the aisle is pretty empty though, so you can just go down and grab as much as you want. Go on, I'll be here."

Zim's eyes beam at the mention of a food similar to one on his home world and speed-walks down the aisle to see what options there are.

You watch him leave and look down at GIR, who is looking at all of the candy. He points to several nearby chocolate bars that he wants, so you bend over to grab them for him when you hear a familiar voice;

**"YOU!"**

"Oh god, What do _you_ want, Dib?"

"You! You... you alien! You hit me in the face with an umbrella!" He points and shouts at you loudly.

"I can do much worse than that." You snarl and crack your knuckles. _"Try me. I **dare** you."_

Dib realizes that he should probably be a little more careful with you. You are much larger than he is, and considering he has no idea what kind of alien you are, he really _should_ be careful. However, Dib also has a bit of a temper and currently at the moment does not care.

"What are your plans!?" 

"Jeez, this again? When are you going to realize that I'm not going to tell you? Leave me alone! Leave _us_ alone!" You say as you pass the chocolate bars to GIR, who takes them happily and munches on one.

"What are you?! You said you're not an irken, so what are you?"

"Piss off, Dib. Don't make me angry. You don't want to know what I can do." You say while pointing at him.

"I want answers!" Dib shouts, as he grabs a hold of the hem of your shirt and balls it in his fist. This surprises you. You didn't think the little guy would be stupid enough to try to actually lay a hand on you.

"Get off of me, you communist crotch goblin!" You sneer, trying to wrench his hand away from your shirt. But the little fucker has a surprisingly tight grip on it, and the only way he's letting go is if you tear it off. If he tears it, he could take the piece as evidence and try to study what makes up your human disguise... which would not be a good thing.

"LET GO OF MY MAMA!" GIR shouts, sounding rather angry for once.

"No! I want answers, you're coming with me!" Dib snaps, too angry to think clearly.

"Fuck no I am not! Let go of me, you tone-deaf fuck waffle! Fuck it, ZIM!" You spew angrily before turning your head and screaming for your mate as you unsuccessfully try to get the kid off of you.

Zim's attention is pulled away from the candy and he sees the tight grip that Dib has on you. Wait a moment. Dib? With his filthy human hands on his mate?!

"DIB-WORM! LET GO OF MY MATE THIS INSTANT!" Zim roars angrily, dropping all of the fun dip he was carrying and charging forward with demon-like speed. Dib turns his head and realizes that Zim is surging towards him, and in a moment of shock he loosens his grip on you. You manage to take advantage of the opportunity; you yank his fingers off of you and kick him away with a cry of "Fucking human!"

Dib lands hard on the tile and slides a bit, and as he is recovering, he is tackled by Zim, who proceeds to wrestle and beat the living snot out of him. 

"You do NOT touch her! **She is mine!** She belongs to **ZIM**!" He is so angry that he is devolving into the irken language, spewing curses and insults at the kids face. Dib tries to dodge Zim's punches and scratches and, for once, looks absolutely terrified of Zim. Rightfully so, because Zim has _completely gone feral_ at this point.

"Zim! ZIM!" You try to get his attention before he murders the child, but Zim is so angry and so _infuriated_ that he does not hear you. You run over and catch Zim's fist before he can land another punch on Dib. Zim looks up at you, still in a semi rage-fueled state.

"Zim. Baby. Come on. Let's go home. Doesn't that sound nice? Let's go home." You plead softly.

Zim slowly becomes more lucid, but he's still angry. "But he touched you!"

"I'm okay. Please, I want to go home. Let's go home."

Gradually, Zim's sanity comes back to him. He lets go of Dib, who scrambles away. Zim stands up. "Fine." He growls. You know he's not mad at you, he's just still coming down from the high. 

"Get the fun-dip baby. Let's go."

He nods, and goes back over to the pile of Fun-Dip he dropped previously, and carries it over to the cart. He adds some other brands of candy he wants to try and then looks at you. "I'm ready."

* * *

You arrive back home, carrying the grocery bags by yourself, as Zim storms angrily ahead of you to the bedroom. You walk to the kitchen and put the candy and other sugary sweets away, and then come back to the living room, watching as GIR settles himself on the couch. 

"Did Zim go to our room, GIR?"

GIR nods, as he stuffs another chocolate bar into his mouth. "Yes!"

"Alright baby. I'll be back. I'm gonna go check on him."

You walk down the long hallway, and walk to your shared bedroom. The door is cracked open slightly, and you can see that Zim is sitting on the bed, with his head resting on his hands as he stares at the floor.

"Baby?"

Zim looks up at you as you pull open the door slightly.

"Can I come in?"

He nods.

You walk over and sit down next to him, scooting close so you can wrap an arm around him. "Are you ok?"

He scoffs. "Am I ok? Are you ok? You're the only that the filthy human grabbed." He sneered.

"I'm fine. See? Here, I'll show you." You stand up and remove your human disguise. Zim stands up and looks you over, checking for any bruises or scratches. His antennae quirk and twitch as he spins you around making sure Dib did not leave any mark on you. Once he's satisfied, he sits down and pulls you back down so you are sitting beside him. You climb onto his lap, and his arms wrap around you. His hands grip you possessively, and he buries his face into your neck. You tilt your head to give him more room, and gently rub his back to help calm him down. He purrs as he presses gentle little kisses all over your claiming mark, just like he had done this morning. 

"See? I'm okay. We're okay." You say soothingly

"You're mine. You're mine." He whispers to himself, almost like he's reassuring himself.

"Yes, I'm yours. You're mine, and I'm yours." You sit there, holding him close as he breaths against your neck. You almost want to ask him why he went feral like that, but you think better of it. As if he read your mind, Zim answers the unsaid question;

"I thought he was going to take you away. I thought he was going to dissect you and sell you by the pound like he always talks about doing to me. I couldn't let that happen to you. Not my life. Not my partner. Not my Mate."

His declaration tugs at your heartstrings. Poor Zim...

"I'm here. He won't hurt me. I have you and GIR to protect me."

"GIR?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear him yell?"

"No."

You laugh heartily. "Yeah, he screamed at Dib to 'let go of his mama!' It was hilarious."

Zim cackles evilly. "He actually got angry?"

"Yeah. I was worried he was gonna jump out of the shopping cart actually."

Zim chuckles before nuzzling his cheek against yours. You hum affectionately as you return the nuzzle, and give him a kiss on the lips before cuddling close to him.

"Did you want to go watch something with GIR? Or did you want to do some more research?"

"Mmm, no." Zim states. "I want to sit here, and cuddle my mate."

"Really?" You ask cheerfully.

Zim gives a soft nod. "You're what's most important right now."

You smile brightly. "Okay. I'm okay with that."

"Good, because I don't plan on letting you go for a couple of hours."

You snort. "Good, because neither did I."

You'd never let each other go. Not as long as you both live.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pet. ♥
> 
> How have you guys been? Been drinking your water? I hope so. If not, plz hydrate yo self.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are dope as hell. I love interacting with you guys and picking your brains for inspiration. What are some things you'd like to see between our Reader and our beloved lil green boi? I was told that someone wanted to see smeets but I'm honestly not sure how I feel about that, so I need some more ideas while I think about it.
> 
> Feel free to ask any questions, I'll answer them as soon as I can (I obsessively check my AO3 account because I have no life and I'm always at home.)


End file.
